


Through the Ghost

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet didn't like her absent aunt. She made her Daddy sad. Until Violet met her, and realised how lonely and broken she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of the food experiment 221b series. I've not written much about Harry in this universe though, and wanted to explore a little about why.

Harry Watson was the ghost aunt; always offstage. The terrible warning.

Violet didn't like Harry. She made Daddy sad-angry. Daddy and Sherlock argued about Harry sometimes; about Harry's unworthiness. Daddy would agree but say 'she's my sister', then sigh. Angry-sad-guilty-resigned.

Aunt Harry sent gifts when she remembered: extravagant yet all wrong. Like she couldn't remember how old Violet was, or didn't know her niece at all, or even care. And she almost never sent anything for Ford for Christmas.

At 15, being contrary, Violet visited her ghost-aunt. She can't remember why. She met a sad, angry, lonely woman, more alone than anyone Violet had ever known.

Observing as Sherlock had taught her; intuiting as she'd learned from her Dad, Violet saw that Harry was filled with sorrow, loss, regret, rage. Grandma's death, Grandpa's despair, had damaged John but broken Harry. She'd never found her soulmate, platonic or otherwise: someone to help her mend.

From that day, Violet tried. She wrote, called, sent gifts. Even through Harry's drink-fuelled rages and remorse-calls, Violet tried to share her blessings with that ghost.

Harry died too young, her liver (where her misery went to live) finally failing. She reconciled with John first, though. They forgave each other.

Harry died poor but left precious mementos to Violet. Fiona's rings, and her porcelain figurines of two bulldogs.


End file.
